Mirror Mirror
by buslimpan
Summary: Astrid and I just planned to figure out why Jack was avoiding mirrors so much. That's all we planned to do! But... I don't know! What went wrong? I... I... I don't want to be here. I want to go home! : Hinted FrostCup/HiJack. AU. :


My name is Hamish Haddock but most people call me Hiccup. A nickname I got because I got a case of hiccups every time I got scared when I was younger. But now I only get hiccups when I'm really scared. I'm what everyone call the nerd of the school. I'm obsessed with dragons and tinkering with machines. I used to be heavily bullied but when I became friends with Astrid and her friends it stopped. Most of it anyway. It is still some pushing from time to time but not much other than that.

"Come on Hiccup! We have to set this up perfectly or else he will never walk into our trap!" Astrid said as she tried to fix some of the ropes. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

Astrid Hoffersson is my best friend and it's a bit surprising considering that she is basically a jock. She is athletic and can beat most of the guys in arm wrestling. We met when she had some trouble to get out some books out of the library and I helped her out. Later she helped me with some of my bullies and after that we became good friends. One of the downsides with Astrid was that she could never keep out of others business. And sadly, ever since I became friends with her, she dragged me along with her plans and ideas.

"Astrid, we shouldn't do this! Jack are going to be so freaking pissed! He's going to kill us when he get the chance! Why can't we leave this thing alone for once?" I pleaded to the girl.

Jack 'Frost' Overland is a transfer student that came to our school two months ago. And one of the punks. It was clear day one that he was a punk. White hair, piercings, an attitude that said "don't-even-dare-to-get-close-to-me", getting into a fight the first _minute_ in the school yard and winning that fight. Easily. And he became popular as he was more of a "cool" punk than "just" a punk. It was like he and his gang that he had formed was becoming the rulers of the school. And he achieved this in two months.

Astrid paused and looked at me.

"Jack is avoiding mirrors. _Mirrors_. What kind of good looking human does that? He acts like he is afraid of the mirrors! I have to know why!" Astrid said and glared at me. I bit my lip.

"He surely has his reason! And you can figure out that in another way than tricking him into a room with two body mirrors!" I exclaimed, nervous about Jack's reaction. For some reason, Jack had been avoiding mirrors. Not everything that gives of reflections, but just mirrors. I have to be honest, I'm curious too but I feel that this is a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea.

"Nope! This is the best way! Go and fetch him now Hamish!" Astrid said and gave me a stern look. I sighed. Astrid only used my real name when it was the end of the argument. When she meant business. I hurried away to find Jack which was quite easy. I found him in a classroom, looking irritated as he looked for something.

"Um... Excuse me?" I said, swallowing my fear. Jack looked up at me and checked me out, up and down went his eyes. I could feel the heat working it's way to my cheeks.

"What?" he snapped.

"I-I-I-I w-was wondering i-i-if you n-n-needed h-help." I stuttered, cursing myself for stuttering. He looked suspiciously at me before he went back to his searching.

"I'm searching for my staff." he grumbled and kicked a chair in frustration.

"The one with a G-shaped crook?" I asked and Jack looked at me once again. He narrowed his eyes at me, searching me. For what I didn't quite know.

"Yes." he replied and walked over to me. I fidgeted nervously as he got closer, my cheeks beginning to burn up. He stopped in front of me, less than a foot away. I didn't dare to look him in the face so I stared down into the floor, just wanting the floor to swallow me up.

"I-I-I-I-I t-t-t-t-think I h-h-h-have s-s-s-seen it." I stuttered when he didn't say anything, waiting for me to say something.

"Where is it?" Jack asked and I dared a glance at his face. He wasn't looking amused.

"I-I-I-I can show you!" I said and turned around the show the way but Jack grabbed my arm, turned me around and pushed me to the wall and held me there. I gulped and he locked eyes with me.

"I hope that this isn't a trick. Because if it is, you will pay." he said in a low and threatening voice. First I nodded but then shook my head. Jack smirked and let me go.

"Show me the way Freckles." he said and I hurried away with him after me. My heart was beating fast and my thoughts were rushing in my head. I am _so_ dead.

We walked in silence, me barely noticing my surroundings. I then suddenly felt hot air being blown into my ear. I suppressed a squeal and jumped high. I held my ear and turned to Jack.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice, glaring at Jack. Jack was laughing.

"You should have seen yourself!" he said as he laughed.

"You are too cute." he said with a smirk when he had calmed down. I felt the heat coming back to my cheeks.

"If you don't want my help, say so and I leave." I said, a bit angry at him for doing that. It had scared me!

"Alright alright! But you seemed so lost in thoughts that I couldn't help myself!" Jack said with a smirk and we began to walk again in silent. I didn't know if I was imaging things, but it felt like Jack was walking closer to me. I pushed away those thoughts as we were getting closer to the room where Astrid had placed her trap for Jack. I felt my nervousness coming back.

"I-I believe it was in here." I mumbled, trying to keep my stuttering in check. Jack walked past me and opened the door. I went after him. He looked around and saw his staff.

"There it is!" he said with a sigh of relief and went to grab it. It was then Astrid pulled in a rope and the body mirror showed up. I could see how Jack tensed up when the body mirror got revealed in front of him and I caught a glimpse of his reflection which greatly confused me. Instead of white hair Jack's reflection had brown hair. But I didn't get more time than to get that brief look at Jack's reflection before he had smashed his fist into the mirror with so much force that the mirror shattered into million of pieces and fell to the floor. I gulped, I felt the cold aura coming from Jack. And when he turned to me and looked at me with his rage filled eyes, I couldn't move a muscle. My head was screaming 'RUN!' but my body could not move. He grabbed my collar and pressed me against the wall, the arm with the hand holding my collar pressed over my chest and the other arm pressed against my throat, beginning to choke me. My eyes were wide in fear as I could feel his rage on me. It felt like he was ready to kill me.

"_What. The. Heck._" Jack whispered dangerously at me. I griped his arm, trying to get myself some air.

"I-I'm so-hic-orry! I di-hic-dn't mean to!-hic-" I said, getting a case hiccups. Tears was forming in my eyes, I was terrified.

"I thought I could trust you." he growled and narrowed his eyes at me. My tears began to fall.

"I-I-I-I-I j-j-j-hic-just wanted t-hic-to know!" I said, looking at Jack in fear.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he stated and I gulped.

"I had even considered to date you." he whispered and despite the situation I felt the heat on my cheeks as a blush bloomed on my cheeks. He had considered to date _me_? The nerd of the school?

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Astrid exclaimed as she got out of her hiding place and unintentionally dragged down the cover of the other body mirror, both Astrid and Jack had the mirror at their back. As Astrid began to rush towards us, I could see the mirror clearly. And I looked with big eyes at the mirror. In the mirror stood someone who looked exactly like Jack, only with brown hair and brown eyes. And he was grinning like a maniac. I could also barely see my reflection and I could clearly see Astrid's. Then my eyes widened even more as I looked in fear at the mirror as the Jack-look-alike was walking_ out of_ the mirror and was stretching it's arms towards Astrid as she was the closest one.

"As-!" I began but Jack pressed harder over my throat as he began to turn around to look behind him so I choked.

"Astrid!" I then exclaimed the best I could with an arm pressed against my throat. Before Astrid had time to react, the Jack-look-alike grabbed her and turned her towards him. He grinned like a maniac as he began to choke her with his hands. Astrid began to claw at the arms and fight back but the _thing_ didn't even budge. It's grin became even madder as Astrid went more and more limp.

Jack turned around fully and cursed before he let go of me and made a dash for the look-alike and Astrid. I fell down to floor, my legs unable to keep me up. My eyes were big and full of tears, but I couldn't look away. Jack slammed into the look-alike with so much force that it let go of Astrid. Astrid fell down to floor, unmoving. Jack and his look-alike tumbled around a bit before they started to wrestle.

"Hey Freckles! Get her out of here!" Jack yelled over his shoulder to me. I looked at him with tearful eyes, my body didn't want to move.

"NOW!" roared Jack and that made my body going. I scrambled up and stumbled over to Astrid.

"A-A-A-A-hic-strid?" I stuttered, staring at her unmoving body. I swallowed and checked her pulse. I almost breathed out of relief when I found a pulse. It wasn't the weakest but it wasn't the strongest either. I grabbed Astrid's arm and put it around my neck and began to drag her out of the room. In the door opening I threw a glance over my shoulder. Jack had apparently dived for his staff and retrieved it and was now fighting the thing with it. Though it didn't look too good for Jack. I bit down on my lip and turned my eyes forward. I hurried out of the room and down the corridor with Astrid.

When I thought that we was safe, I put Astrid down and made sure that she breathed and had a pulse. I breathed out a sigh of relief this time and slumped down. I wiped away my tears and took notice that my hiccups had gone away. I looked at Astrid and felt uneasy with how silent the corridor was. I glanced at the direction we had came from before I glanced at Astrid.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled before I got up and ran back to the room where Jack and the look-alike was fighting.

When I got to the room, I froze. The look-alike was on top of Jack and was strangling him. Jack was kicking and clawing and did everything he could to get free. But once again, the look-alike did not budge and Jack was getting weaker. I looked around for a weapon and saw Jack's staff that he apparently had dropped sometime during the fight. I ran and picked it up and ran towards the look-alike and Jack as I raised the staff above my head.

"Give it back. Give it back!" I could hear the thing whisper before I screamed as I brought the staff down at the look-alike. The thing barely started to turn around when the staff connected with it's head and the look-alike shattered into a million mirror pieces. I was breathing heavily and my hands holding the staff was shaking badly. Jack was gasping for air because he could suddenly breath. He and I locked eyes and stared at each other for a little while.

"You... You saved... Me..." Jack said, gasping after air after every word. He laid down his head on the floor and stared up in the roof. I let myself relax. Jack began to laugh a little.

"You...! You saved me!" he said and sat up and grinned at me. I scratched the back of my head with one hand.

"I guess." I said sheepishly and couldn't help but to smile at Jack. Jack smiled back and laid down.

"Give me a moment to catch my breath and energy." he said and closed his eyes. I let out a deep breath to calm myself down and I looked at Jack. I smiled but my smile dropped when I heard a cracking noise. I looked up and looked at the whole body mirror. My body froze completely when my reflection walked out of the mirror, starring coldly at me with an evil smirk. I managed to back slowly as my reflection slowly came towards me. I backed into the wall and soon was my reflection in front of me. I could feel my tears coming back to my eyes as I began to shake in fear. My reflection grinned at me maliciously and without a word beginning to strangle me with it's hands. I grabbed one wrist with both of my hands as it began to lift me up into the air. My vision began to darken as I began to lose my air supply.

"I'll take it. I'll take your life." my reflection whispered sinister with that maliciously grin.

"Freckles!" Jack screamed. That was the last thing I heard before my world went black.

I woke up, lying on the cold floor of that room. I blinked and sat up, trying to make my whole world stop spinning. My throat was hurting as well as my head. When everything had calmed down, I looked around. I didn't see Jack or my look-alike. The two body mirrors was shattered to pieces and the pieces from Jack's look-alike were on the floor. I took a moment before I rose up and began to walk out of the room. The corridors and halls were empty, but they were that before. But I couldn't shake this eerie feeling that it had.

"Astrid? Jack?" I said even though my throat hurt. No answer.

"Hello? Anybody?" I said a little bit louder, feeling fear creeping in on me.

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid say though it sounded like it came from behind a wall. I looked around and saw Astrid in a window.

"Astrid!" I exclaimed, happiness overwhelming me and tears started to fall down my face. I rushed over to the window but froze in place when I saw me walking to Astrid with a smile and Astrid hugged my look-alike. It looked like they were reflections so I looked behind me to find no one. I turned back to the reflections as Astrid and my look-alike started to talk again.

"What happened?!" Astrid asked as she looked at my look-alike.

"Jack attacked you! But I knocked him unconscious! We have to call the police before he wakes up!" my look-alike said and Astrid nodded. She pulled out her phone and started to call the police as she dragged my look-alike out of school. As he got dragged, my look-alike looked at me and gave me an evil grin before his attention turned back to Astrid.

"Astrid! ASTRID!" I yelled and pounded hard at the window. No reaction or whatsoever. I watched them go before I looked into the window to stare at my reflection. The problem was that I had no reflection. My eyes were big and I slowly began to back away from the window.

"What... What's happening?" I mumbled and rushed out of school.

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" I yelled as I ran through the city. I was met by no one. I was all alone. And on each area that gave of a reflection, I could see my look-alike and Astrid.

"ANYONE?!" I yelled on top of my lungs. Not even an echo. I fell down to my knees.

"Where... Where am I?" I said as tears was streaming down my face. I stared into a shopping window, looking at my look-alike.

"What... What is happening?" I whispered. A crunch behind me made me jump and turn around on all fours. And I froze in place. There was Jack's look-alike standing. He was eying me. He didn't look as mad and crazy when I first had seen him. He looked a lot more sane this time.

"W-w-w-who are you? W-where am I?" I felt the questions rush out of my mouth.

"I'm Jackson 'Frost' Overland. And about where you are-" the look-alike, Jackson, said and walked to the shopping window. I didn't let him go with my eyes. I was looking at him with big and teary eyes. Jackson put a hand on the window and it seemed to ripple under his touch. He turned towards me with a serious face.

"Welcome into the Mirror."

* * *

**... I'm not sorry for this. I rather like it, thank you very much. Anyway, written for thebigfourROTBTD on dA.**

**I have no idea. Recently I'm a lot into mirrors and the "other side" of persons. Sooo this came up. I hope that it's not lame.**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
